from sea to space
by butterchicken
Summary: After breaking his heart five years ago, Ariel comes back with some news that turns Jim's world upside down. Rated T due to reference of teen pregnancy.
1. Chapter 1

(I'm alive! College was going a bit crazy, but now that I'm done, I have a chance to do some writing. Since this my first JimXAriel fanfic, and I haven't written anything since last year, I'm a little rusty... Sorry in advance)

Chapter 1

This had to be the sickest joke ever! Jim Hawkins glared angrily at the familiar streak of red hair in the Benbow Inn. It had been 5 years! After countless nights of confusion and tears, he was finally over her, so why did she choose to show up again?

"Jim!" His mother hissed.

Even though he was 20, Jim still occasionally helped out at his mother's inn, when he wasn't spending his days at the academy.

Jim turned to face her.

"Table 15! Now!"

Jim swallowed his pride and headed to the table, trying to surpress the venom in his eyes. "What can I do for you tonight?" He asked, trying to sound professional.

"Well..." the girl began then paused. Her blue eyes widened in recognition.

"Jim?" She gasped.

"Ariel." He replied dismissively.

"Jim... I..." She began.

"No need to explain. Just tell me your order."

Ariel lowered her eyes. "Yeah... Can I have a beer and an apple juice?"

"Two drinks?" Jim asked in surprise, looking at the empty chair.

"Yeah, There's two of us. She just went to the bathroom. I should..."

Jim didn't stick around. He scribbled down the order, turned on his heel and walked back.

Sarah seemed to notice her son was in a particularly bitter mood, but she knew better than to question.

"Should I take over?" She whispered.

Jim tore off the order and handed it to her.

"Please." He replied.

He turned back to Ariel, who was waving someone down. He had to admit, time was very kind to her. She still had that regal beauty to her, but her innocent, doe eyed stare seemed to have vanished.

Suddenly his eyes widened as a young girl ran over to the table. She had Ariel's blue eyes, and sleek dark hair pulled into a ponytail.

"Whoa... She's a mother?" He thought. "Guess she really didn't need me."

Feeling bittersweet, he went into the kitchen to help peel potatoes. As he worked, his mind slipped back to when they first met...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Jim! Welcome home!" Sarah exclaimed, hugging her son tightly.

"Mom, you're embarrassing me, sheesh!" Jim laughed. He had just come back on a temporary break.

"I'm only here for three months." He reminded her.

"I know. Now come! I'll fix you dinner and you can tell me how everything is."

Jim picked up his suitcase and followed his mother inside. After a nice dinner, and catching up, Jim headed out.

"And where do you think you're going at this hour?" Sarah asked.

"Solar cruising..." Jim began.

Sarah gave her son a stern look. "Don't get into trouble." She warned.

"Trouble? Me?" Jim joked.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'm going to bed." She groaned.

Jim hopped on the cruiser and in no time, he was off. While he did enjoy the academy, sometimes surfing was the best thing to do.

Suddenly the cruiser gave a sharp jolt. Jim flailed, trying to balance himself, but for some reason, it chose to malfunction. The cruiser smashed into a rock and Jim was thrown into the sea nearby.

As he struggled to resurface, he felt his foot caught on a piece of coral.

As he pulled on his leg, he felt another pair of hands helping him. Looking in surprise, he saw a young girl breaking off pieces of the coral until Jim could free himself.

As he surfaced, he looked around for her, to thank her. Eventually, her head popped up.

"Hey!" Jim called out.

The girl turned, a look of panic was in her eyes.

"Don't be scared... I just wanted..." but before he could finish his sentence, the girl submerged again, and Jim was alone.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Jim?"

Jim looked up as his mother came into the kitchen.

"The lady left..."

"Good... maybe for good this time." Jim angrily muttered.

"However, she wanted me to give you this." She handed Jim a sheet of paper.

Annoyed, he skimmed it.

Jim-

Please meet me in the square tomorrow night at 9:00, I need to explain a few things to you.

Sincerely

Ariel

"Or not..." Jim groaned.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"And why are you refusing?" Sarah asked.

It was the next day, close to nine, but Jim had refused to honour the request. "I'm not in the mood to drag up old memories."

"JAMES!" His mother snapped. "Obviously this girl has something important to tell you. At least hear her out."

Jim shook his head. "I can't... it'll hurt too much."

"And why do you say that?"

Jim looked up, angrily. "Do you remember when I was fifteen and I came back the first time from the academy."

Sarah nodded.

"That time where I turned into a zombie? It was her fault."

Sarah was taken aback. "But Jim. She says she owes you an explanation... you should hear her out."

Jim exhaled. "I'm twenty and still under your thumb."

"And don't you forget it."

Jim looked down. "Once this is over, I can get back on with my life."

"Mommy?"

Ariel turned. Her daughter, Melody, was tugging at the hem of her skirt.

"What's up, honey?" she affectionately asked.

Ever since Melody was born, it had been just the two of them. Sure her father helped out when he could, but it was mainly just the two of them.

"Where are you going?" Melody asked.

Ariel picked up her daughter.

"Do you remember that man in the inn?" She asked.

Melody nodded, and for the hundredth time that day, Ariel felt her heart burst with love for her daughter.

"That man was scary." Melody added.

"Well," Ariel continued, "he and Mommy were friends for a while. But your mommy did a bad thing, and now he's mad at her. Mommy needs to make things right before they're too broken."

Melody looked at her mother in surprise, like the thought of her mother doing something bad was unheard of.

"So, tonight, I've hired a sitter to play with you while I'm out. Do you promise to be a good girl?" She asked.

Melody nodded.

"You're such a good girl." Ariel continued, kissing Melody's cheek.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Coming..." Ariel called out, opening the door.

The sitter was at the door.

"Thank you for coming." Ariel smiled, relieved.

"Think nothing of it. This the kid? She's so adorable!"

Melody looked up at him. "Mommy? He's so... shiny."

The sitter laughed. "Sweet kid. I am B.E.N. Let's go have some fun."

Ariel kissed her daughter's cheek one more time before running out the door.

"Bye Mommy!" Melody called out.

"Bye, sweetie, have fun; I love you!"

Ariel reached the square first, with fifteen minutes to spare.

She couldn't believe, of all people, she ran into Jim Hawkins! The one person she screwed over big time. But seeing him again, after all those years, so many feelings had resurfaced that she tried to smother.

His eyes, that once looked at her with such love... now indifference, and she was surprised he still kept the rattail and the earring, and she could have sworn she noticed he was starting to get facial hair.

She nervously brushed her bangs out of her eyes as she looked around for him. Finally, her heart skipped a beat when she saw him. Nervously, she waved him over.

"You came..." She began.

"You owe me an explanation, then I never want to see you again. Understood?"

Ariel nodded.

"Can we find somewhere to sit first?" She asked.

"I guess."

They headed down to a park bench. Ariel glanced over at Jim, who was still glaring.

"You have thirty minutes to explain." He growled.

"Ok... first... I'm sorry I abandoned you like that..."

"Abandoned? No no, it's not that simple. You broke my heart! I loved you! I thought you felt the same way! But NO!" Jim was on a roll now, five years of built up anger was spilling out full speed. "Now I see you, you're with some random guy's kid, is he a good match for you, Ari?" He sarcastically interrogated, "Could he give you everything I couldn't?"

"You mean Melody?" Ariel asked.

"Whatever her name is. Is the father a good match?" Jim angrily repeated.

"Melody is not some random guy's kid!" Ariel snapped back.

"No? Cause I'm pretty sure both a guy and a girl are needed for a kid, unless mermaids can reproduce asexually..."

"She's yours!" Ariel yelled back.

"Which, I highly doubt-" Jim stopped mid sentence and stared at her, open mouthed. "Wait... Say that again... She's what?"

"My daughter, Melody?" Ariel continued. "She's your daughter too. You're her father."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jim felt like someone punched him in the stomach and pulled the floor out simultaneously.

"M... Mine?" He gulped.

Ariel nodded.

"Are you sure?"

She glared angrily. "Wow, how low can you get?"

"Well... we haven't seen each other in five years, and you spring a kid on me..."

"She's yours. You're the only guy I've done anything with."

"Mine..." Jim gulped.

"She's almost five years old." Ariel continued, "And while she looks like me, she definitely has your spirit."

Jim still couldn't believe it. How could he have gone for five years not knowing he was a dad? The fact he wasn't even there for his daughter for the first bit...

"I'm worse than my old man..." He muttered.

"Anyway..." Ariel continued, she handed him an old napkin with an address scribbled on it. "I have to relieve the sitter of his duties. If you want to actually get to know your daughter, come pay us a visit."

With that, she got up and left.

Jim on the other hand felt his head spin. "Mine..." He murmured, over and over.

If only he knew what trouble that girl on the beach was going to bring five years ago.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Jim?" Sarah asked.

Jim paused and turned.

"You've been going out every night ever since your cruiser got fixed. What's the event?"

Jim shrugged. It was hard for him to explain, but that girl... he had to see her again, even if it was only one more time.

"I'll be home before dawn." Jim promised, then he hopped on his cruiser and took off.

Once he reached the sea, he dismounted the cruiser and skimmed the water with his eyes.

"She has to come back soon..." He began, then he heard the singing. It was faint, and very gentle, and for some reason, it seemed to pull him. He dashed down the beach towards the voice until he saw the girl.

She was, once again, in the water, close to shore this time and... was she combing her hair with a fork?

"Is that a fork?" He asked, before he could stop himself.

The girl turned, and as soon as she saw him, she got ready to swim off again, but Jim was fast.

"Don't go!" He cried out, and grabbed her hand.

The girl still had terror in her eyes.

"Don't worry..." Jim gently said "I won't hurt you. I just wanted to thank you."

"Thank me?" The girl exclaimed in surprise.

"Well, yeah. A few weeks ago, you saved my life. That definitely warrants a thank you."

"Well, then you're welcome." the girl replied.

Jim quietly chuckled to himself while he let go of her hand. "But, seriously... are you brushing your hair with a fork?"

Ariel glanced down at the silver object in her hand. "Fork? But Scuttle told me it was a dinglehopper."

"Dingle-what-what?" Jim blinked in surprise. This girl was probably the kookiest person he ever met.

"Um... dinglehopper... people use them... to straighten out... their hair?" She began, realizing she may have made a mistake.

Jim shook his head. "No, you're thinking of a hairbrush... or even a comb. That thing is a fork... we use it to eat."

The girl bit her lip in embarrassment.

"It's OK..." Jim began.

The girl looked up again.

"Um... My name's Jim..." he began. "You?"

The girl wriggled a bit deeper in the water. "I'm Ariel." She replied.

Jim looked confused as Ariel continued to slip into the water.

"Well, can I see you again?" he asked.

Ariel shrugged. "If you want... same time tomorrow?"

"Deal." Jim nodded.

With that, Ariel slipped into the water again and swam off. Jim watched, his eyes lingering at her retreating frame. Finally, he pulled out his cruiser, mounted it, and headed back home.

Jim, in a daze, staggered up to his room and flopped on the bed.

"Mine..." He repeated again.

How could this happen? He should have seen it coming though, the time frame fit between her birth and the time they... Jim shook his head. He was not going to let himself get dragged back into the past. Not with Ariel at least.

The next morning, Sarah came in to check on her son.

"You OK?" She asked.

Jim shrugged.

"Can you get back on with your life now?"

Jim looked up at her. Sarah noticed how lost he seemed.

"I don't think my life will ever be the same again." He admitted.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ariel cracked open the box of Melody's favourite cereal, drizzled some milk over top of it, and pulled the fresh toast out of the toaster.

"Melody! Breakfast!" She called.

Melody came running down, and slid into her chair.

"Good morning, Mommy." She smiled.

Ariel smiled back as she bit a piece of her toast. "Did you sleep well, my love?"

Melody nodded. "B.E.N. was so nice and fun... is Daddy anything like that?"

Ariel froze mid-bite. It pained her whenever Melody asked about Jim. Now the pain was sharper, cause Melody had no idea the father she craved was right underneath her nose.

Ariel shook her head. "No. B.E.N. isn't like your father. For one thing, your father would never let what happened last night happen."

When Ariel had come home, to her horror, the kitchen was in shambles. Multiple cake spatters were flung everywhere, the microwave had something explode in it, and Melody and B.E.N. were sitting on the counter eating cake, right before Melody had to go to bed. While Ariel was miffed, B.E.N. quickly cleaned up the mess and sent Melody to bed.

"If your father saw you eating cake before bed, you would probably be in serious trouble." Ariel added.

"Is B.E.N. not going to sit for me anymore?" Melody asked, a look of worry in her eyes.

Ariel laughed. "no no, if I go out, B.E.N. will sit for you again; he just won't destroy the house this time."

"Can you tell me more about Daddy?" Melody asked.

Ariel looked up. "He was very brave, very handsome, and- like you- he had kind of a rebellious streak."

"Like eating cake before bed?" Melody asked.

"Maybe... Oh Mel, if only you two could officially meet..."

The two continued eating, when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Ariel said.

She got up from her chair and opened the door. "Jim?" She asked in surprise.

"Hi... am I too early?" He asked.

Ariel shook her head. "Melody's just finishing up breakfast. Come on in; have you eaten?"

Jim nodded, but barely. He was still so shocked from the reveal that he could barely choke down anything, and he definitely didn't tell his mom about the new addition to the family. As far as she thought, he was still a virgin, and the fact he was now a father, and had been since he was fifteen definitely would not have sat well with her.

"Look, Ariel..." Jim began.

Ariel turned.

"I know it was probably hard telling me about Melody..."

"As hard as it was for you to actually hear me out." She replied.

"Yeah... I deserved that..." Jim bitterly responded. "But... I spent most of my life without a father..."

"I remember."

"Well, I don't want Melody to have the same life I did. I want to be as invested in her life as possible. May I?"

Ariel nodded. "If you are sure..."

"Does she know I'm...?"

"No. I couldn't tell her, until I knew for sure you wanted to be in her life, anyway, come on, she's in the kitchen."

Ariel lead Jim down the hall into the kitchen where Jim saw Melody. Looking at her again, he did notice a very small resemblence to him.

"Melody." Ariel began.

Melody turned. "Oh..." She cried out. "You're the scary guy from the inn."

"Well, Melody... I have something important to tell you." Ariel continued.

Melody scurried over, looking at the man, questioningly.

"Melody... What's one thing you've really wanted more than anything?" Ariel asked.

"A seahorse?" Melody began.

Ariel shook her head. "The other thing."

"Oh! To meet Daddy!" Melody replied.

Ariel picked up her daughter and turned her to Jim.

"Surprise." He replied.

Melody stared, in surprise, eyes widening and jaw dropping.

"D... Daddy?" She asked in surprise.

"Yeah, Melody... I'm sorry I..."

"NO!" Melody screamed. "It can't be! Why now? Why did you come back now! WHY DID YOU WAIT FOR SO LONG?!"

With that, she wriggled free from her mother's grasp and tore out of the room.

"Melody..." Ariel began.

"Don't worry." Jim began. "I'll go."

"No, Jim... It's a bad idea..."

Jim smiled and pulled out a pink blob. "You don't think I would go meet my daughter and show up empty handed, did you?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jim headed upstairs to Melody's room. He glanced down at the pink blob every now and then, then turned to the closed door, a faint sobbing coming from the room. Gulping, Jim knocked on the door.

"Go away." Melody cried.

"Melody? It's me..." He began.

"I said go away!" Melody replied.

"Please let me in?" Jim asked. He jiggled on the door, but to his surprise, the door was locked.

"Melody..." He began, "I know the pain you're feeling... I was in the same situation as you, my dad abandoned me when I was a child too... But I don't want to be my dad. I won't abandon you again." The sniffles stopped.

"Also," Jim continued, "If you don't unlock this door right now, you won't get your present."

The sound of feet scurried across the floor and there was a click. Jim opened the door to see Melody staring up at him, her eyes were red and swollen.

"May I come in?" he asked.

Melody shrugged. Jim followed her inside, he couldn't help noticing how... pink her room was.

"You have thirty minutes to explain." Melody growled.

"Wow... you really are my kid." Jim began.

"First," He began, "I'm really sorry for not being there for you... I didn't even know you existed."

Melody looked at him skeptically.

"Your mother and I broke up before you were born, and we had lost all contact by that time. Had I known about you, I would have been there for you every chance I got. I'm so sorry... do you think you could ever forgive me?"

Melody stared at him before bursting into tears again. Jim awkwardly held her close as she cried into his shoulder. "It's ok Melody..." He whispered, a small tear of his own sliding out.

Once she calmed down, she turned to her father.

"Now, what's this about a present?" she asked.

Jim laughed and pulled the pink blob out of his pocket. Melody looked at him in confusion.

"What's that?" She asked.

"One second..." Jim began, before turning to the blob. "You can stop playing dead now."

At that, the blob began to levitate before revealing it had a face. Melody jumped back and shrieked in alarm.

"Don't worry." Jim began, "This is my friend, Morph. And, now, he's your friend."

Morph flew over to Melody.

"Friend, friend, friend." He chattered. Melody watched him in surprise.

"It gets better." Jim continued.

At that, Morph quickly morphed into a miniature Melody. Melody laughed and clapped as Morph shifted into different creatures and things.

Meanwhile, Ariel couldn't help but wonder what the two were up to. As she slowly trudged up the stairs, she peeked into her daughter's room. Jim and Melody were playing with Morph, and laughing.

"Were you a merman?" Melody asked.

"Nope." Jim replied. "I've always been a human. How about you? Were you a mermaid?"

Melody nodded. "Yeah, I had a red tail... but Mommy was the most beautiful mermaid ever, her green tail sparkled so beautifully in the sun..."

Ariel pulled away. She knew Melody was probably going to bring up mermaids, so she was glad Jim knew in advance.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Won't you ever come out of the water?" Jim asked. "If you're not careful, you'll get sick, or wrinkled."

Ariel shook her head. "No way, the water is too nice to leave."

She could never reveal the truth to Jim, he would freak out.

"Too nice, you say?" Jim asked. "Well then..."

Before Ariel knew what was happening, Jim was slowly removing his shirt.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"If the water is as nice as you say, I'm joining you."

Ariel gasped in shock as Jim dove in after her. She tried to swim away, but Jim caught her, laughing. Ariel laughed back.

The two of them had so much fun laughing and splashing each other, Ariel got careless. Next thing she knew, Jim had gone underwater. Once he resurfaced, Ariel bit her lip in terror. Jim was sure to notice and leave her alone.

"A... Ariel?" He asked in surprise.

Ariel hung her head, biting her lip.

"You're a mermaid?" He continued.

"I couldn't let you know." Ariel replied before starting to swim away. Suddenly, she felt a sharp tug on her fin.

"Hey!" She yelped.

"And where do you think you're going?" Jim asked.

"Well, now that you know I'm not normal, I'm sure you'll stop wasting time with me and just go home."

Jim raised an eyebrow.

"Not normal?" He asked. Ariel shrugged. "Look, my family friend is half dog, his wife is half cat, I've fought a spider-crab thing and my best friend is a floating piece of space goo. Being friends with a mermaid is nothing to be ashamed of."

Ariel looked up and smiled at him. Before either of them knew what was happening, Ariel pulled him into a hug.

"Ari...?" He asked.

"Shh..." She whispered.

Jim waited, then hesitantly hugged her back.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Night, Daddy." Melody began, kissing Jim's cheek.

"Goodnight, sweetheart." Jim replied, kissing his daughter on the forehead in response.

Once he left her room, he found Ariel cooking.

He had gone home after giving Melody Morph, but after a bit, he came back to tuck her in, small steps to being a good father.

"Ariel?" Jim began.

Ariel looked up from the stove.

"It's tomorrow's dinner." She explained. "Melody wasn't too much trouble, was she?"

"No." Jim replied. "I was wondering, can I spend the day with her tomorrow?"

Ariel paused. "Yeah." She replied. "Just have her home by sunset."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

That night, Jim could hardly sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, he kept picturing all the fun things he and his daughter were going to do, and the nervous bile filling in his throat.

"Jim..." Sarah began, "You seem alot happier now. Did something happen between you and the girl who broke your heart?"

Jim paused. How could he explain it to his mother without angering her? Finally, he decided to be honest. He was 20, and he was trying his best.

"Mom?" He began. "I know you're going to be angry at me for this, but..."

Sarah looked up at Jim skeptically.

"When I was dating Ariel, the girl from the inn, we had sex." he admitted.

Sarah gasped, a look of horror on his face. "YOU WERE ONLY FIFTEEN!" She screamed.

"It gets better." Jim sarcastically replied.

His mother's face paled as she slowly pieced everything together.

"Her name is Melody." Jim continued.

"Oh, Jim..." Sarah groaned. "I'm too young to be a grandmother..."

"You were also a teen when you had me." Jim pointed out.

Sarah exhaled through her nose. "I know..."

"Look, Mom." Jim began, taking her hands. "I've done some pretty stupid things in the past. I won't lie, however, I'm not going to make the same mistake my father did. I'm going to be there for my daughter every chance I get."

Sarah smiled. "I know. I'm so proud of you."

Jim smiled and hoisted his bag over his shoulder. "In fact, today, Melody and I are having father daughter time."

"Ok, then when you're finished, before you send her home, come by here. I'd love to meet my granddaughter."

Jim smiled and nodded. "Well, wish me luck. I still have a chance to get my father of the year award."

"Is he here yet, Mommy?" Melody asked.

"Not yet, sweetie." Ariel laughed. "He's not due for a few more minutes."

Ariel had Melody changed into a lovely pink and white dress and Melody's hair was loose, but tied back with a pink hairbow. "Oh, honey." Ariel began, kissing her daughter. "You look so beautiful."

At that, Morph popped out. "May Morph come too?" Melody asked.

Ariel shrugged. "That's for your father to decide. Now, be polite, don't hassle your dad too much, and when he says no, understand he means no. Understand?"

Melody nodded. "Don't worry. I'll be a good girl for Daddy."

At that, there was a knock on the door.

"Daddy!" Melody cried out, opening the door.

"Hi sweetheart." Jim replied.

Melody ran to give him a hug. "Can Morph join us today?" She asked.

"I don't see why not." Jim replied, hoisting up his daughter. "Wow, you look beautiful today. Are you ready for a day of fun with me?" He asked.

Melody nodded as Jim pulled her onto his shoulders and headed out.

"Bye Mommy!" Melody called.

Ariel watched as her daughter and her ex headed out, then Ariel closed the door. She always knew leaving Jim was a bad idea, but she had no choice. She slowly sank to the floor as a tear spilled from her eye. She never stopped loving him... but she knew things were too broken to go back to how they were.

"Daddy! What are we going to do today?" Melody asked, tugging on Jim's hair in an attempt to stable herself.

"Well, I thought we could go for a walk, maybe a bit of solar cruising, ice cream, and to finish it off, meeting your grandmother." Jim replied.

"Grandmother?" Melody asked in surprise. "But Grandma is dead."

Jim paused. "Only one. Your other grandmother is very much alive and is dying to meet you."

Melody gasped. "I always wondered what having a grandmother would be like... I'm so excited!"

Jim laughed, then placed her on the ground and took her hand. He still wasn't used to being a father, but feeling the child's small fingers wrap around his, he knew he must have been doing something right.

"Is there anything YOU would like to do?" He asked.

Melody glanced up at Jim's ear. "Well..."

"No, you're not getting your ears pierced. Your mother would have my hide for a new handbag."

Melody pouted. The two of them headed down the path, catching up. Melody listened with wide eyes as Jim told her his stories at the academy, and finding Treasure Planet. Finally, they reached a hill.

"Daddy?" Melody asked. "Shouldn't we head back?"

"No way. This is the best part." He hoisted Melody on his shoulders again and pulled out his solar cruiser.

"Hold on tight, Mel." He began. He hopped on the solar cruiser, and Melody clung to him like he was life support. "I won't go too crazy," he continued, "But we can still have fun."

With that, he took off, Melody screaming, clung to him.

"WOO-HOO!" Jim screamed, as they flew off. "Isn't this great, Mel?" he asked.

Melody whimpered in response, so Jim slowed down the cruiser, until it was at a good pace, still keeping them airborne.

After a bit, they stopped cruising.

"Next up, Ice cream!" Jim cheered.

Melody shook her head. "Can I meet Grandma instead?" She asked.

Jim nodded. "Ok." The two of them slowly made their way to Benbrow inn, Melody wobbling a bit.

"Mom." Jim called, as they came in, "Someone here to see you."

Sarah came running in. "Hello... hello... oh my goodness..." She began, looking down at Melody. "This is my granddaughter? She's beautiful!"

Melody blushed and hid behind Jim.

"Go on." Jim replied.

"Cute girls like you need chocolate chip cookies." Sarah added.

At that, Melody came out from behind her father and followed Sarah into the kitchen. Jim watched as his daughter vanished, then quickly ran to the square. He bought something, then headed back.

"So, it's been you and your mother this whole time?"

"Yes. And Grandpa too." Melody added, cramming more cookies in her mouth.

"I see. Well, your mother did a good job at raising you." Sarah replied.

Melody nodded.

"Hi guys." Jim said, coming inside. "Sorry for the interruption.

"Where were you?" Sarah asked.

"I had to get something." Jim explained.

"Have you met Morph?" Melody added, as the pink goo popped out.

"Ah, so that's where you went." Sarah laughed.

The three of them spent most of the day laughing and talking, and Sarah made a nice lunch for Melody. Finally, Melody had to go home.

"Don't be a stranger, sweetheart." Sarah said, hugging and kissing her granddaughter. "You come visit me anytime."

Melody nodded. "I will."

Then, father and daughter headed back home.

"This is the best day ever!" Melody squealed. "Thank you Daddy!"

Once they reached Melody's house, Jim held out a bag.

"I bought this for you, honey." He began. Reaching in, he pulled out sticker earrings.

"Oh, Daddy..." Melody gasped. "They're beautiful!" They were tiny, red starfish.

"Here, I'll put them on." Jim replied.

He unstuck one and gently placed it on Melody's ear. Once Melody was wearing the earrings, Jim kissed her cheek.

"I love you, Mel." He said.

"I love you too, Daddy."

At that, the door opened.

"Ariel..." Jim began.

"Mommy!" Melody exclaimed. "Look what Daddy got me!"

As Melody showed off her earrings, Jim turned around and headed home.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

For the next few days, Jim became a main fixture in Melody's life.

He would swing by after breakfast, spend some time with his daughter, then would go home. He didn't want to completely take her away from Ariel, but he also wanted to be a man of his word.

One day, he dropped by to visit.

"Oh... hi Jim..." Ariel began.

"Hi. Melody just finishing up breakfast?"

Ariel shook her head. "Delbert and Amelia's kids came by and they took her out for the day."

"Ah... ok. I'll head home then..."

"Jim?" Ariel began.

Jim paused and turned. "Yes?"

"Wanna come in for a cup of coffee?" Ariel asked.

Jim shrugged. "Um, Ok, I guess."

"If we're both going to be in Melody's life, we're going to have to act more civil to each other." Ariel added, putting the pot on.

Jim wordlessly sat down at the table. Ariel scurried from cupboard to cupboard, getting the right items.

Jim felt his gaze linger on her. Finally, Ariel poured two cups of coffee and handed one to Jim.

"Milk and sugar?" She asked.

"No thanks." Jim replied. "I must admit, I was surprised to see you were still working at the inn." Ariel began, taking a sip.

"Had I known you were going to walk in, I may have taken a sick day." Jim admitted.

Ariel hung her head. "I messed up, I know. I never should have run off... er... swam off like I did."

"But you did." Jim replied.

Ariel looked up, her eyes were filled with guilt.

"And I regretted every second I did." She admitted.

Jim felt something squeeze his heart.

"Just tell me..." Jim began, looking at Ariel, sadly. "What did I do to make you leave me?"

Ariel hung her head. "Nothing. You played no part in my motivation for leaving you."

Finally Jim exhaled. "I see..." and he turned to leave.

"I never found anyone else." Ariel added at his retreating back.

Jim stopped and turned. "No? I take it Mel was a huge deal breaker."

Ariel shook her head. "No, I just never found another one that I loved."

The two stood in silence, finally Jim looked up.

"Wanna go for a walk?" He asked.

Ariel looked up in surprise. "Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes or no, quickly before I change my mind."

"Okay, just let me put the cups away."

The two of them silently headed out and walked down the path. Every now and then, they stole glances at each other, but would never admit it to each other.

Finally, they stopped. They were at a small cove.

"I remember this place..." Ariel began.

Jim nodded. "Yeah... So many memories..." Jim added.

The two of them turned to look at each other, but paused and looked away.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Come on, Ariel!" Jim laughed, as he raced down to the cove.

He had found the cove a day prior, and thought it would be a nice idea to invite Ariel down to the cove, there they could hang out, not be disturbed, and maybe, he could finally tell her the truth, let her know his true feelings. Finally, he reached the cove and plunked down.

After a bit, a panting Ariel swam up.

"Wow, that took a little longer than usual..." Jim began. "Is something wrong?"

"Wrong? Absolutely not. It's just... I have a little trouble moving... with these..." As she said that, Ariel slowly moved out of the water, and Jim felt his saw drop. Instead of her usual tail, a pair of human legs were attached to her.

"Legs?" Jim yelped in shock. "How?"

Ariel giggled. "I swiped my father's trident when he was yelling at Alanna for shoplifting. After a couple mishaps, including one of me becoming a merMAN, I finally became a human."

With that, she pulled out of the water completely, and sat next to Jim. Jim couldn't help but notice how pretty she looked. in her purple bikini.

"However," she added, mindlessly brushing sand off her legs, "It's a temporary thing... and I'm not sure when my tail will return... are you ok?"

Jim was staring at her legs, open mouthed. She sacrificed a huge part of herself! "Why did you do that?" He asked.

Ariel shrugged. "I always wanted to explore your world, but never had a chance. After meeting you, I finally got the motivation."

The two sat in the cove, watching the stars come out. The moment was so perfect, neither could have planned it better.

First, Jim casually put his arm around her, and she snuggled into him.

"It's beautiful..." Ariel began.

"Very..." Jim replied. The teens looked at each other, then looked away, blushing.

"Jim... I..." Ariel was about to say something else, but was cut off when Jim kissed her. Ariel yelped in surprise, and Jim pulled away.

"I... I'm sorry..." Jim apologized. "That was too forward, and..." This time he was cut off as Ariel kissed him.

After a bit, the two of them broke apart, feeling lightheaded and giddy.

"What does this mean for us?" Ariel finally asked, as the two sat in silence.

Jim looked down in surprise.

"Our relationship, are we still just friends, or...?"

"More than just friends?" Jim asked in surprise.

Ariel nodded.

"Yeah, I think we're that too." He replied.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jim and Ariel stared at the cove in silence. Both felt confused and slightly broken hearted.

"Things really have changed..." Ariel remarked.

Jim looked over at her and nodded. Then he frowned. He was over her! This shouldn't affect him anymore, so why was his heart still hurting?

"Anyway..." Ariel continued, "I should go... Melody will panic if I'm not home when she gets back. See you around."

With that, she turned and started to leave.

"Dinner tomorrow?" Jim asked, surprised at himself.

"Pardon?" Ariel asked.

"I was wondering if, maybe, tomorrow, you wanted to join me for dinner, we can... discuss custody and everything."

Ariel nodded. "Dinner sounds good. Shall we say... 6:00?"

"Deal." Jim replied. Ariel waved good-bye and headed home.

"Oh, Hawkins..." Jim thought to himself. "What did you get yourself into?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Sarah asked, as Jim slid on his cadet jacket.

"Yeah mom. It's just one dinner." Jim replied. "Mainly so we can discuss custody arrangements over our daughter."

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "Then why are you wearing your cadet suit, and taking her to one of the fanciest restaurants on Montressor?"

Jim shrugged. "No reason. It's just a restaurant we both enjoy."

"Whatever you say, Jim. Just don't be late for your date."

"It's not a date!" Jim cried out, but his mother had already left.

Exhaling through his nose, he removed his earring, and headed over to Ariel's.

"Mommy! You look beautiful." Melody squealed.

Ariel was wearing a pink and white dress and her long, red hair was pinned back with a series of barrettes.

"Thank you, Melody." Ariel replied.

"Does this mean you and Daddy are getting back together?" Melody asked, her eyes shining excitedly.

Ariel shook her head. "No, sweetie. Daddy and I aren't going to be getting back together. It's just a dinner."

Melody hung her head.

"I know, you want Mommy and Daddy to live together, and love each other as much as we love you, but Mommy and Daddy are only friends now." Ariel explained. "Besides, I have a surprise for you."

Melody cocked her head in surprise, until there was another knock on the door, and B.E.N. came charging in.

"Hey, Mel!" he cried out. "Ready for more fun and games?"

"Now, remember,"Ariel replied. "No trashing the house, and Melody is not to have cake after 7:00."

"But Mom!" Melody exclaimed.

"No buts, Missy!" Ariel countered.

"Fine." Ariel got down on her knees. "If you're a good girl, and don't cause B.E.N. any trouble, I may get you a dessert."

Melody's eyes lightened up. "Ok, Mommy. Have fun with Daddy. Love you."

"I love you too." Ariel replied, kissing her daughter's cheek and heading out the door.

She didn't want Jim to come inside, as she knew Jim and B.E.N. were friends, and that would require alot of explaining, so she would wait for him on the porch.

"You look beautiful." She heard.

"Oh! Jim!" Ariel yelped, heading down the porch. As she did, she heard Melody shrieking with laughter.

"You found her a babysitter?" Jim asked.

"Of course. I'm not going to let our daughter have full control of the house. It would be in flames by the time I get home."

Jim shrugged. "I guess... I got us reservations at the Silver Moonbeam."

Ariel's jaw dropped. "You mean that place where it costs fifty dollars for a glass of water?"

"Well... yeah."

"I love that place!" Jim laughed.

For a minute, it felt like they were fifteen and sixteen again, meeting up in secret, going somewhere fun, and laughing the whole time.

Suddenly, Jim stopped laughing. They weren't teenagers, and this wasn't a date. This was two parents meeting up to discuss their daughter.

"We should go..." Jim began, "If we're late, we lose the table." He mindlessly took Ariel by the hand and lead her to the Silver Moonbeam.

Once they were in, settled down and had their orders taken, Jim began, "First off, thanks for agreeing to talk about custody."

"Well, Melody is your daughter too. You deserve to be there for her."

Jim smiled. "Well, I've only known her for four days, but I love her." He admitted.

"And she loves you too." Ariel replied.

They sat in silence.

"So, how long will I be allowed to keep her?" He asked.

Ariel bit her lip.

"What's wrong?" Jim asked.

"Well..." Ariel began. "It's just..."

"And who ordered the fillet mignion?"

Jim looked up in surprise. The waiter had arrived.

"Oh, uh, me." Jim replied.

As they ate, Ariel kept looking troubled.

"Ariel..." Jim began.

"Our time as humans is limited." Ariel explained.

"What?" Jim asked in horror.

"Most mermaid magic expires after a bit." Ariel explained. "So, I figure, the two of us can alternate our days with Melody until she gets her tail back."

Jim hung his head and swore under his breath.

"Look! I know you love her! But I'll still keep in contact with you... if you want."

Jim exhaled. "Ok... I guess... but I don't like this."

Ariel looked up at him and tried to smile reassuringly. "It doesn't matter if she has fins or feet, you'll always be her father, and she'll always love you."

"And what happens if the magic wore off before you found me?"

"Then we would try again." Ariel firmly said.

As the two of them ate in silence, a loud voice boomed. "Hello, diners. Tonight is our dance night."

Jim face-palmed. He completely forgot!

"Dance night?" Ariel asked in surprise.

"Keep your head down and pray the spotlight doesn't land on us." Jim hissed.

No luck. A yellow light landed on them.

"And here's our first pair!" The announcer continued.

"I... I don't dance." Jim began.

Ariel on the other hand pretended to be too absorbed in eating her carbonara.

"Aww, they're shy... I think they need encouraging."

"DANCE! DANCE! DANCE!" The crowd chanted.

Finally, Jim angrily got up.

"May as well give them what they want..." he began.

He took Ariel by the hand, and, amidst the cheering, the two of them started to dance as a cheesy slow-song began. Since neither of them had danced in a long time, they were both rusty.

"This is so awkward." Ariel whispered.

"I know... just don't think about the others." Jim replied, avoiding eye contact with her.

After a bit of stumbling, the two finally had a matching rhythm and were dancing across the dance floor. Once the song ended, the two of them headed back to their table.

"I see your dancing improved from when you were fifteen." Ariel joked.

"Shut up." Jim replied, his heart fluttering rapidly. That dance brought back memories of when Jim and Ariel were on the beach, dancing... or at least, stepping on each other's feet, but they didn't care.

"Jim?" Ariel suddenly asked.

"Yes?" "Did you want dessert?"

"Oh, uh... no thanks."

Ariel ordered a caramel crunch to go, then turned to Jim.

"Look, I just want to thank you."

"Thank me?"

"Well, even though we left on bad terms, you're still doing your best to be a good father to Melody... and I think you may be one of the greatest dads ever."

Jim smiled weakly.

After paying, (Jim's treat) and Ariel got her dessert, the two of them slowly home.

"I had fun..." Jim began.

"Me too."

"So, tomorrow?"

"Until morning."

"Oh... There's your house." Jim suddenly said.

"Well, thank you for dinner." Ariel began.

"And thanks for agreeing to meet with me... and your company." Jim replied.

The two of them stood in silence until Jim leaned over and kissed Ariel on the cheek.

"Good night." he whispered, before heading home.

Ariel touched her cheek, a blush filling it. Only when she heard a loud CRASH did she run back to check on everyone.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next morning, Ariel was very annoyed.

Sure Melody was asleep, and B.E.N. did keep his promise: He didn't trash the house... instead he just broke the toilet.

"If I wanted to live in water, I never would have made that stupid bargain..." Ariel snarled as she isolated the room, trying to fix the leak.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"For the hundredth time Ariel, no!" King Triton replied, "I'm not letting you go back to the surface to find that Hawkins boy. It's bad enough you had his kid."

"That's exactly why I need to do this, Daddy!" Ariel protested. "Jim deserves to know who Melody is!"

Triton angrily turned away. He loved both his daughter and his granddaughter, but he knew that if he got too enchanted with the surface, he would lose both of them, like he almost lost Ariel once before.

"How do you even know he wants to be a father?" he finally asked

Ariel shrugged. "I don't, but I can't let Melody go another day not knowing who her father is. Please, Daddy, let us have one chance... if not for me, then for Melody..."

Triton turned to his granddaughter who was chasing Sebastian around, giggling while her aunts were trying to stop her from terrorizing the poor crab.

"I'm not a toy!" Sebastian was yelling.

Ariel laughed as Sebastian took refuge in Triton's beard, giving Ariel a chance to grab her daughter.

"Please, Daddy..." Ariel repeated.

Triton rubbed the bridge of his nose, exasperated. When his daughter had her mind made up, there was no changing it.

"Ok... I'll tell you what." Triton began, "I'll give you a set number of days to go onto land, find Hawkins, and tell him the truth."

"Thank you, Daddy!" Ariel cheered, hugging her dad, "However!"

Triton continued, "After the set number of days, you and Melody will turn back to mermaids, whether or not he knows the truth, UNLESS!"

"Unless what, Daddy?" Ariel asked, letting Melody go so she could play tag with Andrina and Aquata.

"If Jim ends up loving both you and Melody, and can prove it, you will both remain human, but that's only if he loves BOTH of you. Understood?"

Ariel nodded. "I know we'll probably come back though..." Ariel began, "with how Jim and I parted, he definitely hates me. This visit is for Melody alone."

Triton nodded, "Get your daughter and meet me by the rock." He said.

Ariel picked up Melody and the three of them surfaced. Triton gently zapped them with his trident, giving them legs.

"Thanks, Daddy." Ariel whispered.

"Remember, if he doesn't love BOTH of you by the time the magic wears off, back to the sea with you." Triton replied.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Mommy?"

Ariel turned to see Melody cowarding in the doorway.

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Is BE.N. not allowed to babysit anymore?" She asked.

Morph popped up behind Melody, chirping as well.

"Oh, sweetie..." Ariel began, "no. Probably not."

"Does this mean you won't be seeing Daddy anymore?" Melody asked.

"Well," Ariel began, getting up as water dripped off her, "tonight, you're going to be spending the night with Daddy."

"Is this because of the toilet?" Melody asked.

Ariel shook her head. "No, Daddy and I decided we would let you spend more time with him before..."

Melody hung her head as a tear slipped out. "He doesn't love us, does he?" She asked.

"No!" Ariel began. "He loves you deeply. Don't ever doubt him. He loves you very much. It's me he doesn't love."

As soon as she said that, there was a knock on the door.

"That must be Daddy." Melody began, running to the door. Pulling open the door, Jim stepped in.

"Hi Mel." He said, hugging her tightly.

"I'll be there momentarily." Ariel called from the bathroom.

"B.E.N. broke our toilet." Melody explained.

"You let B.E.N. babysit?" Jim asked in disbelief. "We're lucky the toilet was the only thing he broke."

"And the microwave." Melody added.

"What?!" Ariel yelled, running into the main room.

"He tried to microwave his hand."

"You look nice." Jim jokingly said. "You look as you did when we first met."

"Don't start..." Ariel groaned, then went to the microwave to inspect the damage.

"So, you ready?" Jim asked. "Grandma is making you a yummy dinner."

Ariel came back into the room, carrying an overnight bag.

"I'll come get her tomorrow. You two have fun."

Jim popped Melody on his head, grabbed the bag and headed for his house.

"Mommy's so beautiful, isn't she?" Melody began, "I wish I could be beautiful."

"Mel, sweetie." Jim began, "You and your mom are both extremely beautiful, and one day, you'll break hearts too."

"Do you think you and Mom will ever get back together?" Melody asked.

"Not likely... look, when we were together, your mom hurt me deeply. I don't know if I can risk going through the pain again."

"Do you love her?" Melody finally asked.

"I..." Jim began, then paused.

Saying I don't felt wrong, but so did saying I do.

"I don't know..." He finally said.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

That night, Melody couldn't sleep. Every time she closed her eyes, all she could think about was her expiring time as a human.

"I have to make Mommy and Daddy fall in love..." she firmly decided.

Morph popped up, chirping. "Fall in love, fall in love." He replied.

Melody giggled as Morph fluttered around her, then took the form of a teenage Jim and Ariel, waltzing.

"They look so happy..." Melody began, "so in love..."

Morph turned back into Morph and licked Melody comfortingly.

"I know!" Melody began, jumping up, "I can go find Grandpa and try to convince him to give us an extension!"

Morph snuggled up to her, worried.

"Please come with me." Melody begged.

"Okay. Come with, come with!" Morph replied.

Melody crept out of bed and tiptoed past Jim and Sarah's rooms.

"Please don't worry..." Melody whispered.

As Melody reached the steps, she paused. The steps always creaked slightly.

"Morph... help?" She asked.

Morph lifted Melody up and onto the railing. Quietly, Melody slid down until she reached the door. Morph quickly unlocked the door, and the two of them headed to the sea.

That morning, Jim got up extra early to make a special breakfast for his daughter.

"Pancakes with extra whip?" Sarah asked in surprise, looking at the disaster zone that was her kitchen.

"Well, yeah." Jim replied, slicing up some bananas while looking for the bottle of chocolate syrup.

"Are you trying to get her hyper for when Ariel comes?" Sarah asked, shooting Jim a warning look.

"No, no. Just wanted to make breakfast, besides. Look!" Jim tilted the frying pan down, "they're heart shaped."

Sarah rubbed her forehead. "Ok, Jim. I'll take over. You go wake Melody."

Jim nodded and headed up to his daughter's room.

"Melody, br..." he began, heading in.

To his surprise, the bed was empty.

"Melody?" He asked in surprise. "Melody, come down to breakfast!" He called out.

When she didn't appear, Jim began to panic. Running downstairs, he found Sarah.

"Mom!" He began, "Have you seen Melody? She's not in bed."

Sarah shook her head. "Not since last night."

Jim gulped. "This is bad... If I lose her, Ariel will kill me!"

Suddenly his eye fell on the front door. The wide open front door.

Jim angrily swore. "Great! Just great! The one night she is under my roof, she gets out! I have to find her before..."

"Find who?"

Jim gulped. Ariel was in the doorway.

"A... Ariel." He began.

"Find who, Jim." Ariel asked, shooting him a warning look.

Jim took a deep breath. He was in trouble. "Melody got out, and I can't find her." He muttered.

"What?!" Ariel shrieked. "I give her to you for one night and you lose our daughter?"

"It wasn't my fault! Morph unlocked the door!"

"You should have been watching her!"

"Guys!"

The bickering couple turned to face Sarah.

"I understand you are stressed, but fighting isn't going to make Melody come home. You two are going to have to go out and find her. I'll stay behind in case she comes home. Now go! Hurry!"

Ariel and Jim nodded and ran out.

"Ariel! You've known her longer, where are some places Melody likes?"

Ariel shrugged. "I'm not sure. We haven't been on land for very long. The only place she's familiar with is..."

"The sea!" They both suddenly cried out. In terror, they ran to their daughter.

Little Melody trudged through the sand. She was tired, hungry and cold, but she knew she had to complete her mission.

Finally, she reached the sea.

"Grandpa?" She called out.

The ocean waves brushed her feet, but no sign of the king.

"Grandpa! I need to talk to you, please!" She yelled.

After a bit of bubbling, the sea parted and up rose the king.

"Melody!" Triton exclaimed. "What are you doing out on the beach, alone?"

Melody lowered her head.

"It's Daddy..." Melody began.

King Triton looked at his granddaughter in surprise. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I've spent time with him..." she began, "And I love him..."

"And does he love you?"

"Yes." Melody replied. "But he doesn't love Mommy..."

"Ah. Well, your time as humans is almost over." Triton began,

"I know..." Melody began. "But... I can't be away from Daddy that long again... How many more days with him?" She asked.

King Triton scratched his beard in thought.

"Three days." Triton finally said.

"So mommy and Daddy have three days to fall back in love." Melody mused.

"Remember, Mel." Triton began. "Love isn't easy."

With that, he sunk back into the sea. A sea breeze blew in, playing with her hair.

"Melody!"

Melody turned in surprise as her parents came running.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Melody called out as her parents came running across the beach to her.

"Melody Undine Triton!" Ariel seethed.

Melody gulped.

"Why did you run off?" Ariel asked.

"Do you have any idea how much your mother and I worried about you?" Jim added.

"When we get home, you are going to be in so much trouble!"

Melody hung her head, her eyes welling with tears.

"Mommy..." Melody sobbed.

Ariel narrowed her eyes.

"I went to see Grandpa... We only have three days left."

A strange look flashed over Jim's eye, but only for a split second.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jim asked.

Melody wiped away her tears. "I... I want to spend as much time as possible with both of you." She whispered.

Jim and Ariel looked at each other in surprise.

"How do you plan for that?" Jim finally asked.

Melody looked up at her parents. "Can't we all live under the same roof?" She asked. "At least... until we're mermaids again..."

Her parents blinked in surprise.

"Well..." Ariel began, "Think we can live under the same roof for three days without killing each other?"

"You spoil her." Jim groaned. "But I guess we can."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Once Melody was taken to Ariel's and sent to her room as punishment, and Sarah was told that her granddaughter was safe, Jim gripped his hair and sunk to the floor, screaming internally.

"I can't believe she did that!" Ariel muttered. "When we get back to the sea, she is going to be confined to her seabed until she is seventy! Plus a century!"

Jim exhaled through his nose. "Ari..." He began, "Are you sure we can do this?"

"Pardon?"

Jim shrugged and plunked down on the couch. "Well, you have to admit... things may SEEM to be going good between us, but, you know there's always that tension between us."

Ariel nodded. "I understand fully." She muttered. "But, what's happened has happened, and in three days, I'll be gone and the tension will be too."

"I just want to know WHY!" Jim replied. "From the day we started dating, until you turned back into a mermaid, I thought you were happy with me... Please, tell me why you did it."

"Will it solve anything?" Ariel asked. "You're still going to slightly hate me."

"Maybe." Jim began, but i'm still curious."

Ariel hung her head. "Fine, I'll tell you. It happened a month after we had sex..."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ariel..." Triton began.

Ariel was doubled over, being sick.

"You've been sick for a while now..."

"It's probably just a bad kelp salad..."

King Triton raised an eyebrow. "Bad kelp salad doesn't make you sick for a week. Ariel... Let me look at you."

Ariel wiped her mouth and turned to face her dad. Raising his trident, Triton zapped Ariel in the stomach.

Ariel gulped. She had a suspicion to what was making her sick... but it couldn't be... Humans and mermaids couldn't...

"ARIEL!" Triton roared.

Ariel balked. "Yes, Daddy?"

"Care to explain why you have a BABY INSIDE YOU?" Triton fumed.

Ariel gulped... Her suspicion was confirmed. "Well... Um..."

"Who's the father?" Triton asked. "Why did you even... YOU'RE SIXTEEN!"

Ariel hung her head. "We didn't think mermaids and humans could..."

"Humans?" Triton asked in disbelief, "what about humans?!" He roared.

Ariel gulped again. "That time when I vanished?" She began.

Triton glared daggers at his daughter.

"I had cast a spell making me a human. While I was on the shore, I met a boy named Jim Hawkins... and... well... we didn't think humans and mermaids could procreate..."

"Does this Jim Hawkins boy know?" Triton asked.

Ariel shook her head.

"Good. Break up with him."

Ariel looked up at her dad in horror. "But... But Daddy! Why?"

Triton glared down at her. "The fact you even interacted with a human... Does he know who you truly are?"

Ariel nodded. "And he didn't run. He accepted me! He LOVES me! And I love him!"

"But what about your child?"

Ariel looked down at her stomach and mindlessly pressed her hand on it... their baby was inside her...

"Your baby will born a mermaid, Jim won't be able to hold it, cuddle it... He'll have to live with that pain."

Ariel was unconvinced.

"And how do you even know he wants to be a dad?" Triton continued. "He's, how old?"

"Fifteen."

"That's still too young! I've seen how father's his age act. They tell you they'll be there for you, then one day they up and leave you, for a younger, non-pregnant girl, and this one will be the same species as him. No matter how you slice it, it's a lose-lose situation."

Ariel blinked back tears.

"No matter what happens, you'll both be in pain. So this will save you. I'll help you raise the child, give it a good life, but you must leave Jim. If you don't, he'll only grow to hate you."

Ariel covered her face and sobbed. This hurt her so much. Finally, raised her head.

"I... I'll do it tonight..." Then she swam off in tears.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jim was speechless.

"He really said that?" He asked in surprise.

Ariel nodded. "Even though I left you, I never stopped loving you." She said, then covered her mouth. "Um, you can have the bed... I'll make up the couch."

With that, she got up and left for the linen closet.

Jim got up and headed outside.

"She says she loves me..." He scoffed. "Yet she still..."

Then he paused... Why was he still angry at her? She clearly wanted to stay with him...

"Ugh! This complicates EVERYTHING!" He screamed.

Turning to the door, he saw Ariel making the couch up. Finally, he came inside after cooling down.

Looking at her closely, he saw her eyes were filled with tears.

"Ariel?" He asked in surprise.

Ariel quickly wiped her eyes. "Oh... um... I'm sorry. Just... just leftover tears from... what happened. I'm sorry I yelled at you... I was just..."

"It's ok." Jim calmly said. "You were worried. I understand... I've seen the same expression on my mom's face too."

Ariel smiled weakly. "Even though she's almost five... I still make mistakes."

"Hey... no parent is perfect. Look at me! I lost my daughter the night she was staying with me."

The two laughed in semi relief, then paused.

"Is it just me, or did it feel like..." "

We were teens again..." Jim finished.

They gulped, before Ariel ran to the kitchen. "Better make dinner..." She said. "I think Melody's learnt her lesson. You can go get her."

Jim headed upstairs and knocked on her door.

"Mel?" He called out.

"What?" Melody sniffed from behind the door.

"Your punishment is over, you can come out now."

The door opened, and Melody came out.

"Daddy?" She began, "I'm so sorry... I wanted an extension on my time as a human so I can spend more time with you."

Jim picked up his daughter and held her.

"Melody..." He began. "No matter where you are, on land or in the sea, you'll always be my daughter, and I'll always love you."

"And I love you, Daddy." Melody replied, hugging him back.

After dinner was made and eaten, the three of them went into the backyard and watched the stars. Jim pointed out his favourite stars to Melody, as she laughed and clapped.

"I'm going to miss this..." Ariel whispered, looking over at Jim.

After the fun was over, and Melody was sent to bed, Jim turned to Ariel.

"Your bed can fit two, right?"

Ariel nodded.

"Join me?" He asked.

Ariel shrugged and the two of them headed to bed.

As Ariel slept, Jim kept replaying her story in his head. Turning to Ariel, he realized in surprise, he may still love her.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Happy birthday, Melody."

Melody opened an eye in surprise. "It's not my birthday TODAY..." Melody began.

"No?" Jim asked in surprise. "Then I guess your birthday presents, cake and other stuff will just have to..."

"Cake? Presents?"

Melody leapt out of bed and ran downstairs as Jim chuckled.

"Mommy!" She called out. "Did the spell extend? Was I asleep for a couple more days?"

Ariel picked up her daughter. "No, sweetie." She began. "Since Daddy won't be around for your fifth birthday, we decided to have a party to celebrate."

"Really?" Melody asked, her eyes shimmering.

"Of course!" Jim replied, coming up from behind his daughter and placing a birthday crown on her. "Today, you are the birthday queen. Now hurry up and get dressed."

Melody squealed in excitement and ran upstairs.

"Thank you..." Ariel began.

"For what?" Jim asked, surprised.

Ariel shrugged. "I was worried you would miss her fifth birthday... Thank you for this."

Jim sadly smiled. "I've already missed so much... I can't miss anymore."

Ariel sadly looked over at Jim. "If only..." She began.

"If only?"

"If only we had more time with you... If only I hadn't abandoned you that day five years ago..."

Jim looked away. He didn't realize the prospect of BOTH of them leaving killed him so much.

"Ariel..." He began.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Melody ran into the room, twirling.

"You look so beautiful!" Ariel giggled.

Melody had let her hair down, was wearing a pink dress, and still had the crown on. As she twirled again, Jim noticed she was wearing the stick on earrings.

"Let's go!" Melody squealed. "My first birthday with Daddy... I can't wait!"

At that, Morph popped out, wearing a party hat. "Birthday! Birthday!" he replied.

Jim laughed. "I guess the lady has spoken."

Ariel took Melody by the hand and the three of them headed out.

"Now," Ariel began, "as it's not your official birthday just yet, don't expect anything extravagant, but that doesn't mean we won't spoil you a little bit, okay?"

"Okay." Melody replied.

"That being said..." Jim added, "Anyone up for the carnival?"

"The carnival?" Ariel asked in surprise, "in her dress?"

"I brought a change of clothing." Jim replied, "Let's have some fun!"

"Can we, mommy?" Melody asked.

"I don't see why not." Ariel replied.

"YAY!" Melody squealed.

Ariel lead Melody to a bathroom where she could change into the t-shirt and shorts Jim found. "They were mine when I was her age." He explained, then they headed to the carnival where Melody spent most of the day on the roller coasters, Ferris wheel and g-force rides.

"She's just as crazy as we were..." Ariel commented, watching as Melody went on the roller coaster again.

"I wouldn't have had it any other way." Jim replied.

"Jim?" Ariel began.

"Hmm?"

"I trust, once Melody and I are back to being mermaids, you'll still visit?"

"How?" Jim asked, "If I try, I'll drown."

"It'll be like when we were teenagers, you would meet by the beach, and I would come get her after a couple hours."

Jim shrugged. "I do want to see more of her."

"Then it's settled." Ariel smiled reassuringly at him.

Jim still felt slightly hollow. "Is there no way to make you stay human?"

Ariel looked away. "There is one way, but it is impossible. Melody and I are just going to enjoy our time on land."

"But..."

"Mom! Daddy!"

Ariel and Jim turned to see Melody scampering over.

"How many more tickets do you have?" Ariel asked.

"I've used them all up." Melody replied.

"In that case, how about dinner. Your choice?" Jim began.

"Pizza?" Melody asked.

The three of them headed over to a small pizza joint where Jim ordered three personalized pizzas.

"I've never had pizza before..." Melody said to Jim. "But the Dopplars told me it was so good, I just had to taste."

After the pizza was served, and Melody had her first bite, ("very good... We should bring it down to Atlantica!"), the three headed home.

Once they got home, Jim pulled out the cake. It was a special lemon vanilla cake that Sarah made only for special occasions.

"Happy Birthday, sweetheart." He said, placing it in front of her.

Melody concentrated hard, making a wish, before blowing out the candles in one breath amidst her parent's applause.

Ariel grabbed the knife and cut the cake. This day was one of the greatest days ever.

"Shame this has to end..." Ariel thought, serving an extra large piece to her daughter.

Jim on the other hand pulled out a small package and handed it to Melody, who immediately tore it open. Out fell a tiny gold necklace with a locket shaped like a star.

"Open it." Jim urged.

Melody nervously cracked it open and a beam of light shone out. Inside the light was a small figurine of Jim, Ariel and Melody. Melody was clapping as her parents were dancing.

Immediately, Melody's eyes welled up with tears.

"With this..." Jim began, "You'll never forget your time on land."

Melody ran over and gave Jim a hug, her little body shaking as she cried. After a few more festivities, Melody was sent to bed.

"I don't think I've ever seen her so happy..." Ariel began, clearing the table. "That necklace wasn't too expensive?"

"Nah," Jim replied. "B.E.N. owed me a favour."

Once the kitchen was clean, Jim headed to the radio and quietly turned it on. A nice slow song was playing.

"One last dance?" Jim asked.

"I thought you didn't dance." Ariel replied, eyebrow raised.

Jim shrugged. "I can make an exception."

He took her by the hand and lead her to the living room. Very slowly, they began to dance. Unlike the time at the Silver Moonbeam, there was no awkwardness, or contempt, just gentleness and... love. Unspoken love between exes.

Without thinking, Ariel rested her head on Jim's chest, listening to his heartbeat. It felt like... home.

Jim on the other hand was amazed at how... natural this felt. It wasn't like two exes dancing, it felt more like two long lost lovers reuniting.

Eventually the song ended.

'Just do it.' his mind screamed. 'Kiss her!'

Jim leaned in, when a loud crash snapped them back into reality and the pink blob scurried to them, snickering.

"Morph!" Jim scolded.

"I'll go check on Melody." Ariel replied, running upstairs.

That night, as the two of them lay in bed, Ariel fell asleep instantly, but Jim found it impossible to.

Turning to Ariel, he sadly whispered "I love you... Please don't leave me."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

When Jim woke up the next morning, Ariel had already left with Melody.

Instead small note was left where Ariel once lay. Hand trembling, Jim picked up the letter to read.

Dear Jim

Thank you so much for being there for me and our daughter, and I'm sorry this couldn't be longer. Thank you again, and I hope you'll see us off at the dock.

Love

Ariel

Jim's eyes widened as tears began to sting.

Crumpling the note, he tossed it in the trash, left the house key in the mailbox and hobbled home, his heart slowly breaking.

As soon as he got home, he told Sarah what happened.

"You didn't try to stop them?" She asked in surprise. "You're not even going to see them off?"

"Why should I?" Jim asked, burying his face into his hands. "I'll just mess up again... that's all I seem to be able to do with her! She even believed I was going to abandon her if she told me about her pregnancy..."

Sarah quietly rested her hand on her son's shoulder.

"Now, she comes back with our daughter! I love both of them... so much, but they're leaving again... and..." before another word could leave his mouth, he dissolved into tears

"And there's nothing you can do about it..." Sarah finished.

Jim looked up at his mom, tears streaming.

"I know how it feels to lose a loved one, and have my child leave... but, my child came back." She handed Jim a cup of hot cocoa and turned to leave. "I'm going to see them off. You're welcome to join me."

With that, she left and Jim was alone.

He hated this feeling... It hurt more than the first time Ariel left him...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"She'll love it!" Jim thought, looking again at the ring he made.

It was a modest one with only one gem, an aquamarine.

Closing it in the box, he headed to the beach. He had made up his mind: After he completely finished his schooling, he would return, and, if accepted, he would marry Ariel. He had never felt more certain about anything!

As soon as he reached their special cove, Jim absentmindedly reached into his pocket. As soon as she arrived, he would pop the question.

"Jim?" He heard.

Looking around, he saw Ariel in the water.

"Ariel..." He began, his heart fluttering.

Running towards her, he bent down so they could kiss, but Ariel pushed back.

"Ari?" Jim asked in surprise.

Wordlessly, Ariel lifted her legs to reveal she had her tail again.

Jim felt his jaw fall. Sure it complicated things a bit, but he still wanted to go through with his original plan.

"Well, I'm sure you can get legs again..."

Ariel shook her head. "It's not that simple..." She replied.

"Ariel?" Jim asked, knowing he wasn't going to like where the conversation was going.

"We're making a mistake." Ariel finally said.

Jim felt his heart drop. "Ariel... no..." He whispered.

Without saying anything else, Ariel pushed away and swam away.

"Ariel! Come back!" Jim called after her. "Please!"

When there was no response, Jim dropped to his knees.

"Please..." he whispered again among choked sobbing.

What he didn't know was, as Ariel swam away, she cried tears of her own.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As Jim snapped out of his flashback, he stared blankly into his cup of cocoa.

"I'm fifteen all over again..." Jim muttered. He had no more tears to cry, but a lot of pain in his heart.

Suddenly it hit him... In not seeing Melody off, he was just as bad as his old man!

Throwing a jacket on, he ran down to the dock. He had to see them off, plead his case, and just because he and Ariel may be different species, but that didn't mean SOMETHING couldn't happen... something had already happened...

As Jim pieced his plan in his head, he sprinted to the dock.

He hoped he wasn't too late...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"So, Daddy isn't coming?" Melody sadly asked.

Ariel looked up at the sun. It was getting close to setting. In a few hours, she and Melody would be gone.

"I don't think he is, honey." Ariel replied.

Melody quietly began to cry.

"I understand it hurts..." Ariel began. "But, this hurts Daddy just as much..."

Melody looked up, her eyes wide in surprise.

"He loves you." Ariel reassured. "In the meantime, look at all the people who came to say goodbye."

Melody turned. The dock was covered in people, all there to say goodbye to the future mermaids. Melody got up and went to say goodbye to the Doppler kids, whom she had formed a bond with. Ariel nervously combed the dock.

"Where are you, Jim?" She asked herself.

"WAIT!" she heard.

"Jim?" Ariel asked in surprise.

"Daddy!" Melody squealed excitedly.

"Ariel! Melody!" Jim called out, racing towards them. As soon as he hit the dock, he pulled both the future mermaids close.

"Jim... What are you..."

"Five years ago, I made a huge mistake and let the love of my life escape me, and I almost did it again today! But I won't make the same mistake... not again."

Ariel nervously looked at Jim. "What are you saying?" She asked, daring to hope.

Jim let go of them and took Ariel's hands, staring deep into his eyes. "Just like with Melody, it doesn't matter if you have fins or feet, legs or a tail, no matter where you are, it won't change how I feel about you."

Ariel's eyes widened. "Jim, I..."

"No," Jim interrupted. "I need to say this. I understand us being from different worlds can present complications, but I don't care. I will try to find a way to make things work."

Ariel looked at Jim, shocked, her eyes watering.

"Ariel..." Jim gulped. This was harder the second time around. "I love you." He said.

Ariel's eyes spilled over. "Jim... I love you too!"

Jim wrapped his arms around Ariel and pulled her into a deep kiss, which Ariel enthusiastically returned. As the two kissed, golden sparkles started to creep towards Ariel and Melody, lifting them into the sky. Jim watched, his heart sinking as the sparkles turned into a bright light enveloped the two girls. In no time, they would be mermaids again, and they would have to slip out of his life. As the light began to fade, Ariel and Melody slowly began to drift down to the ground, Ariel holding her daughter as they revealed they still had legs.

"You're still human?" Jim asked in surprise.

"Yes..." a new voice replied.

Looking around, Jim saw an elderly merman in the water. "When I put the spell on my daughter and granddaughter, I had made it that only your unconditional love would make them remain human. I was sure your type's prejudices, and your history of holding grudges would be impossible for it to happen, but I see I was wrong."

"Daddy..." Ariel breathed.

As soon as Jim realized he was face to face with King Triton, he started to bow.

"James Pleiades Hawkins," Triton began, "will you accept a merman's apologies?"

Jim looked up in surprise.

"I now realize, my own prejudice towards humans caused both you and my daughter great pain, and by extension, my granddaughter."

Jim shyly smiled. "You were only trying to protect your daughter..." he began. "After my own time as a father, I completely understand."

Triton rose and rested his hands on Jim's shoulder. "Young man? You may be the best match for my daughter. I leave her in your hands."

"I won't let you down."

Triton smiled, then turned to Sarah.

"Ma'am?" He continued.

Sarah looked up in surprise.

"You'll have to keep an extra close eye on little Melody. If your son is anything like my daughter, their child would be a hurricane."

Sarah nodded. "I'm well aware of the trouble she can cause."

Triton smiled sadly, then turned to his daughter and granddaughter. "I will miss both of you, so much." He began.

"It's ok, Daddy..." Ariel began, "We haven't truly left you. No matter where we are, we will always love you."

Melody ran over and gave her grandfather a tight hug.

"I love you grandpa..." She whispered.

"I love both of you." Triton replied, inviting Ariel into the hug. As the three of them were locked into a teary embrace, Triton finally slipped away.

"Come visit!" Melody cried, running out to the dock.

Ariel wiped away stray tears. "I love you, Daddy..." She whispered.

As Triton swam back to his castle, he knew letting both of them go was the best decision he made for both of them.

Meanwhile, Ariel turned to Jim.

"Shall we go back?" She asked, "To our home?"

Jim nodded and took Melody's hand, as the three of them headed back to their tiny house.


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Happy birthday, Melody!"

Seven years had passed since Ariel and Melody remained humans, and while things were initially hard to adjust to, the three of them managed to live as a family.

Three years later, Jim proposed to Ariel with the ring he got when he was fifteen, and they were married in a modest wedding by the cove, and in doing so, Melody also asked if she could legally change her name to Hawkins too, which she did.

Now, it was Melody's twelfth birthday, and Jim and Ariel had a special party planned for her with all her friends.

As Melody went to change into her special party dress, complete with the necklace, and OFFICIAL earrings, Ariel went downstairs to make Melody special pancakes.

"Hey, Jim?" Ariel asked.

Jim looked up from the coffee pot.

"Yes?" He began.

Ariel looked down at her ring. "You said you were going to use this ring to propose to me the day we broke up, why did you still have it?"

Jim mixed some milk and sugar in the coffee cup and handed it to his wife. "I guess, deep down, a part of me clung to the belief that you would come back... even if I had to wait decades."

Ariel kissed his cheek. "And I did, and I've never regretted a single second with you." she replied, before kissing him on the lips.

"Okay, barf!"

Looking up, they smiled as Melody came down the stairs.

"You look beautiful, honey!" Jim exclaimed.

Morph popped out and fluttered around. "Beautiful! Beautiful!" He squeaked, before taking the form of Delbert's son.

"MORPH!" Melody snapped, embarrassed.

Ariel giggled as Jim looked utterly horrified.

"Our daughter has a crush?" He asked.

"It's ok, Jim." Ariel began. "Don't go over protective."

"But... But... my baby!" Jim stammered.

Melody rolled her eyes. "We're just friends." She replied, before heading to the living room.

After a crazy party, complete with icing stains, on the walls and floor, a vase being broken, and Jim almost strangling Delbert's son after he caught him kissing Melody's cheek, Melody headed out with the Dopplars, leaving Jim and Ariel to clean up.

"You know?" Jim began, scrubbing up spilled icing, "that nightmare of a party aside, I think we did a very good job at raising our daughter."

"Indeed," Ariel replied, as she swept up the broken glass, "and we'll get to do it again soon."

Jim froze and turned to face his wife.

"Pardon?" He asked in surprise.

Ariel smiled and rested her hand on her tummy. "I found out yesterday. I'm six weeks pregnant."

Jim jumped up, ran over and kissed her deeply. "Ariel... I can't believe it! I'm so happy!"

Ariel held her husband tightly. After many years of being trapped below the waves, she finally found her home.

"I love you." She whispered.

Jim hugged her back. He still couldn't get over how lucky he ended up.

"I love you too." He replied.


End file.
